The presence of seams in the crotch area of athletic pants type garments has been a continuing problem. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,060 to Zawacki it was noted that seams in the crotch and inner leg areas are the source or irritation and discomfort for athletics engaged in activities such as bicycling. In Zawacki a seamless panel provided in the crotch inner leg portion of the pants to overcome this problem.
A similar problem exists in waders used for hunting and fishing. In particular some waders are made of highly elastic neoprene and which are designed to snugly fit the body and be 100% waterproof. Neoprene waders are manufactured by butt gluing the seams and also by covering the seams with a waterproof tape. A problem of leakage often occurs in seams made in the crotch area because of the stress on such seams. By elimination of the seams in the crotch area the garment will not only be more comfortable but will, in the case of neoprene waders, be less likely to leak. The use of the inner panel by Zawacki does not eliminate the problem of stress on the seams that is particular to neoprene waders. The instant invention provides a pants type garment which does not utilize a seam in the crotch or inner leg area which tends to both irritate the wearers body and also be subject to increased stress.